westside_jdms_oc_fleetfandomcom-20200213-history
Paige San Lorenzo
"Non parlo Englais, parlo solo Italiano" - Paige '''Paige San Lorenzo '''is a Second-generation character Appearance She may not look like she's related to Audrey, but she as a matter of fact is Audrey's younger sister. By the age of 16, Paige is petite, about four feet and eleven inches tall, she has oynx black hair, and nogaro blue eyes. She has a puppy-dog look on her face. Uniform wise, she wears the non-clique uniform, with white knee socks and black Mary-Janes, and a blue denim jacket In the winter, she puts on white tights, and buttons up her denim jacket She has the Italian, French, and German look combined Personality Paige is rather a lonely person. She's typically hanging out with her best friend, Diana Barozzi, and she spends time with her sister, typically watching TV. Around the people her sister doesn't like, she gets impulsive and says rude things to the said person, and typically worsens conflicts for Audrey. If you get to know her, she's a much nicer person, that's if you're fluent in Italian, because she doesn't speak English, at all. Around school, she's a mute. She rarely speaks, as she sees no reason to speak because nobody besides Diana or Audrey can understand what she's saying. But just because she can't speak English, it doesn't mean that she can write in English. She typically sounds really emotional when she speaks, but that is because Italian is an emotional language. Character History Before Bullworth Paige San Lorenzo was born on September 11, 1990 to Daniel San Lorenzo and Bella Kohler, during the first six years of her life, she lived a wealthy life, when her father was still involved in his crime syndicate. It was until her father sent her to live with his parents in Italy for ten years When she moved to Italy, she drastically changed. She was both angry at her parents and then she was happy she was sent away, because she disliked living in America. Relationship with family She has a close relationship with her sister and her parents. She is closest to her sister, because Audrey helps Paige with homework, and keeps her company when she doesn't have her friends around, During Paige's ten year hiatus in Italy, She forgot her native language, because she didn't speak any English at all, and learned Italian and became fluent in it. Three years before Paige came back to America, Audrey taught herself Italian, and when she came back; they became closer than they were before. She doesn't really like her father, because he's the person behind her hiatus in Italy, he also forced her to come back to America, and she got homesick, and wanted to go back to Italy. She still obeys his demands and does his bidding, but doesn't really talk to him at all. She is still close to her mother, despite her mother can't speak Italian, but can speak German and French. Paige knows a little bit of German, and knows some French; so she can have small conversations with Mrs. San Lorenzo, but she cannot have one for very long. Category:Girls Category:Non-Clique Students Category:Second Generation Category:Sophomores Category:Bullworth's Finest girls Category:San Lorenzo Family Members Category:Italian OCs Category:French OCs Category:German OCs